Shinko's World
by Queen of Spatulas
Summary: this is an all out insane story about what Shinko really imagines. 4th chapter up! Little Brent Kun, our little real world chibi, has a strange idea that makes Shinko happy and Seto irritated, as usual. Meet a new permenent person to join!! HAHAHA!! R+R!!
1. Chibi horror

Shinko: Hello! I am the mistress of this world and you have made it into my mind, where we will see what inhabits it!  
  
In the background screams of many people can be heard. "HELP SHE'S LOST IT!!"   
  
Shinko: sadly, I don't own any of the people that show up except 2 people. Me, and my boyfriend, Genflare. I don't own him either, but that's okay, right?  
  
*******************  
  
Shinko is seen in a tour guide dress. "Hello! I am here to take you on a tour of my palace where weird things happen every day! Inside the window there is my husband, Seto. Wave, Seto!!"  
  
Suddenly, Genflare shows up. "You never said you were married!" He too is in a tour guide dress.   
  
"What are you doing in that?" Shinko asks him rudely. "Who gave it to you?"  
  
He looks himself over. "That's not the situation! I'm going to go watch Monty Python again. We can talk later..." he walks off, crying.   
  
Shinko laughs harshly and says, "That is my revenge for him waiting so long to contact me over time. I married Seto! Anyway, moving on." She leads the camera into the front door. "The two wings divide the population here, and the stairs in the center lead to mine and Seto's room. See, the anime people live on one side, and the gaming people live on the other side. I forgot to tell you that tonight is Karaoke night! The main attraction will be Crono and Serge's last duet, 'I forgot to tell you I'm mute'!!" She runs up the stairs to see Sephiroth flinging his Masamune around.  
  
Sephy smiles and says, "Hey, what happed to Genny?"  
  
"Poor Brent kun is upset. Call Ranma to cheer him up."  
  
"Well, anyway... Bakura's Tea shrine is upstairs too, and so Tea is trying to kill him right now." Sephy waves harshly at the camera. "Hello, Mother!!" Then he runs outside and looks for the cursed spring that Shinko had moved into her backyard.  
  
Seto walks down the main bedroom stairs and is frowning.  
  
"SETO MY LOVE!!" Shinko goes and chases him around the main hall and he is scared beyond belief.   
  
"No, please don't hug me my sides are sore."  
  
Suddenly, Bakura, Tea and Yugi come from the anime side of the main hall, but Bakura is running in fear of Tea and Yugi.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Bakura screams.  
  
"Don't you know that I love Yugi??" Tea yells, chasing him out the door.   
  
"Tea is mine!!" Yugi chases after them both  
  
Shinko smiles happily. "Isn't it so great that things are normal?"   
  
Genflare slowly walks into the hall and sighs. "In the chase of Bakura by Tea and Yugi, they ran over my dvd player and the vcr and my computer."  
  
"That was all outside?" Seto asks.  
  
"Yes..." Genflare is still wearing that strange tour girl dress. "I guess that I will take over by killing Seto!!"  
  
"NO!!!!! I LOVE MY SETO LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Shinko then lets go of Seto and chases Brent kun around some.   
  
"You used to love me... didn't you?"   
  
"Well, you take forever to even say hello to me after you move away!!!"   
  
Seto watches the confrontation and laughs at little Brent Kun. "She won't let you kill me. Because of her, I didn't have to hire body guards."  
  
Shinko waves her arms and turns little Brent Kun into a chibi and sends him to the other side of the hall. "Time out!" She laughs and looks at Seto. "Wanna tell them about our honeymoon?"  
  
Seto shakes his head "HELL NO!!"  
  
"Fine then I will." Shinko reaches up and pulls a map from behind her from... somewhere, but we don't know where just yet. "We went around the Yugioh, Final Fantasy 7, 8, and 9, then straight through Ranma land, and finally we dedided to put our house right next to the cursed spring so that when I spray Seto here with some cold water...."  
  
"Oh no not again..." Seto groans.  
  
Shinko pulls out a bucket of water from somewhere that makes no sense really, and throws it all on Seto so he becomes a chibi!! "He becomes a chibi!!"  
  
Chibi Seto runs and sits by Brent Kun Chibi.   
  
"I love CHIBIS!!" Shinko says. "Well, I have to go for this edition of Shinko's World. I hope that we here in My world make you feel better because you don't live here."   
  
Suddenly, Bakura comes running in and Tea and Yugi are still chasing him. Bakura hides behind Shinko and she protects him and turns him into a chibi too.  
  
________________________---  
  
Shinko: Sorry, But Brent Kun is what I really call my boyfriend other than Tenchi. If he knows he's reading this and who it is by then he better email me or reply in the reviews!!!!!  
  
Seto: uhh... That's enough... 


	2. The Karaoke Party

Shinko is dragging Seto by the arm as she says "Hello people, Chibis, and moogles... my dear Seto here is going to do the disclaimer for me today."  
  
Seto smugly looks to the side. "Shinko does not own any of us and there fore we aren't married!"  
  
Brent Kun runs in the room. "Okay then!"  
  
Shinko shakes her head and casts a banishing spell on Brent Kun and hugs Seto to the point of bursting. "Thank you! Tonight is the Karaoke Party!!"  
  
Everyone cheers, and the scene rotates to bring a stage where the front porch of the palace should be. Shinko, still holding a now red Seto and finally tracking down the horribly cute Sephiroth that had been bored... "Let's get on with the karaoke!"  
  
The competitors, not knowing what they are exactly they are competing for, were sitting in a huge line. There was everyone from Stilzkin and the other moogles to Kuja. Everyone was determined to win... but they had no idea why. Most of them were males, which for some reason delighted the girl Tea. She hadn't been looking for a boyfriend in ages, so she liked the idea of spying.   
  
"The first act is Kuja... singing 'Alexander is going down." Shinko says while pointing at the curtains. "To the tune of London Bridge!'"  
  
Kuja is standing onstage, actually wearing white pants! The crowd is shocked at this, but that was okay. Now they could stand to look at him. "All righty then..." he puts in a nersury song cd and starts to sing.  
  
"Alexander is going down going down going down   
Alexander is going down, my fair princess!  
Bahumut's gonna kick his *** kick his *** kick his ***  
Bahumut's gonna kick his *** my little canary!"  
  
He bows and smiles, leaving the judges, now forced into the position of doing so, Seto and Sephy with frowns on their faces.  
  
"I give it a 3." Seto said like a sports caster.  
  
"A 3? Why?" Sephy asked, also sounding like a sports caster.  
  
"Because, Seph, he actually left the stage and didn't try to kill anyone!"  
  
Sephy sighed. "I'll give it a 2, but for the another reason."  
  
"What's that reason?"  
  
"Because he didn't diserve near a 3."  
  
Shinko sits in between them both and points to the stage. "Next is Sephy."  
  
"What? I didn't sign up for this!"  
  
"TOO LATE." Shinko throws him over there and he lands on his butt.   
  
He shrugged as Shinko laughs again.  
  
"You are singing 'Cloud I gotcha' in the tune of that horrible French song that we learned in kindergarten and if you don't I will turn you chibi again!"  
  
Cloud looks at Kuja and asks, "Is that stupid French song on that cd?"  
  
"Yeah. Listen, I have to return it to Cloud and Aeris' later. Their kids will be mad if I don't." Kuja hands him the Cd.  
  
Sephy puts it in the player and starts to sing,  
  
"Cloud I gotcha  
Cloud I gotcha  
Yes I do  
Yes I do  
I will summon meteor  
I will summon meteor  
On you  
On you  
The world will blow up  
The world will blow up  
And I'll be a god  
And I'll be a god  
Cloud I gotcha   
Cloud I gotcha  
There's nothing you can do  
There's nothing you can do!!!!"  
  
Cloud looks angry and Seto laughs at him. "Oh yes, that's what we learn in how to be Sephiroth Kindergarten!!"  
  
Sephy sighs. "What's my score?"  
  
"A negative 10." Seto teases him.  
  
Shinko nods and says, "Well, I give the poor guy a perfect ten, which averages the score to be a flat 0."  
Both Seto and Shinko laugh very evil and manically together.  
  
"Next is... umm... okay, who submitted this entry on white paper with yellow crayon?" Shinko throws it to the side when Yugi and Bakura stand up and try to tell her it was them. "Fine then, our next one is... Tifa in 'Get your hands off of Cloud.'"  
  
Tifa gets on stage and Dagger, Rinoa, Marle, Kid, and Mai are behind her. "We are the Tifaettes."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" Mai asks very violently, "WE are the HEROINES. You are the only Tifaette. And the title of the song is, "We own the hero, ladies so back off."  
  
"Hey, I own the hero in the story!" Tea growls at Mai. "Yugi is mine!!"  
  
Kid laughs in her British accent, "You're there for Tristan so he can keep his bloody hands off of Joey because Joey and Yugi look so well together."  
  
Shinko stands up and shouts, "THAT'S ENOUGH OF THIS! THERE IS NO YAOI IN MY FICS SO YOU JUST KNOCK THAT OFF YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED!!" She sits down again and says as the girls go away, "And tonight, we have two of the greatest game heroes of all time teaming up to save a relationship with their beautiful music. Give it up for Crono and Serge in "I forgot to tell you I'm Mute!"  
  
Crono and Serge come on stage and all of the girls reach for them like they would some stupid boy band. Then Marle and Kid come and start beating the crap out of all of them. Then the heroes start to laugh. Crono and Serge begin to sing... 0.o  
  
".......................................  
.....................................  
........................................  
......................................  
......................................  
.....................................  
.........................................  
......................................  
.........................  
......................................."  
  
Everyone in the room begins to sob wildly and Seto goes, "A perfect 10!!"  
  
Shinko isn't able to answer because of her crying but she raises up the 10 posterboard.  
  
Sephy walks back to the judges and says, "And the winner is... well... we all win!"  
  
Shinko stands up and everyone looks at her. "That's all for tonight's Karaoke party. I hope you all enjoyed it. Except for Tea. I hope she didn't. She was watching my Seto. Anyway, review the singers and tell which one you like! Who ever gets the most votes will get a prize of some kind, picked and chosen from the holy box of stuff!!" 


	3. the field trip

Shinko's World, chapter three!!  
  
The Phone Call and Cheerleaders  
  
  
Shinko: Hey, little disclaimer machine!! What are you doing? get over here!  
  
Little disclaimer machine: Fine. (walks over slowly to get on Shinko's nerves.)  
  
Seto: I think that he has some little kinks in him.  
  
Shinko: That's the last time I get some stupid goon from America to make my machines!! The other Disclaimer machines didn't work from England or Brazil. Seto, you get Kaiba corp to make me one.  
  
Seto: NO! I'm tired of giving you free Kaiba corp stuff!  
  
Shinko: It's in your contract for being on this show.  
  
Seto: I didn't even ask to be on this damned show!  
  
Shinko: GRRR! Yes, I think that we need to calm down with a little Bishonen game shows! (turns on TV in studio to watch her own show.)  
  
Seto: Hey, is that me?  
  
(TV shows Seto making really funny faces in the camera.)  
  
Shinko: Must be.  
  
Seto: Well, that's the end of me. Now everyone at the Corp will know that I'm at the mercy of a cruel authoress.  
  
Shinko: ^__^!!  
  
Seto leaves the room to find Bakura is hiding from Tea and Yugi.  
  
Bakura: I can't believe this! Just because I have a shrine built to her!! Eeep!  
  
Seto: What are you doing here?  
  
Bakura: I'm hiding from Tea and Yugi.  
  
Seto: That sounds like fun, I guess.  
  
Tea comes running by.  
  
Tea: Hey, have you seen Bakura?  
  
Seto: Ummm, yeah I saw him hanging out with little Brent Kun, but I don't know where they went. I think it was Yami B though so you might want to stay away.  
Tea: Maybe you're right.  
  
Tea leaves.  
  
Bakura: Thank you Seto!! How can I repay you?  
  
Seto: Well, I don't know but I will think of something in the nearby future.  
  
Phone rings  
  
Seto: We have a phone?  
  
Shinko: I'll get it!!   
  
She runs down the stairs really fast then saying: HEY TEA!! I SAW BAKURA HE WAS LOOKING AT YOUR BUTT!  
  
Yugi: GRR!  
  
Yami Yugi: WHAT? WHAT ABOUT ME YUGI??  
  
Yugi: She's my friend, I have to protect her from Bakura because his Yami will kill her.  
  
Shinko (talking into the phone): Hello?  
  
Voice: Guess who?  
  
Shinko: Hmm... are you the president?  
  
Voice: No.  
  
Shinko: Are you Al Gore, perhaps?  
  
Voice: no.  
  
Shinko: I know who you are! You're a psycic!  
  
Voice: NO!! Why do you keep asking these kind of things?  
  
Shinko: Those kind of commercails about politics and psycics play thru out the airings of my shows. I have to watch them to raise my own ratings. (starts to sob)  
  
Voice: Well, I guess... (you can hear a click sound and the theme song for Bishonen game shows can be heard faintly) I'm helping you too!  
  
Shinko: COOOL! Thank you!! Now let's resume to guessing who you are! Are you... umm... a big rich guy?  
  
Voice: Don't I wish.  
  
Shinko: Do you own any cars?  
  
Voice: Too young to drive.  
  
Shinko: Crap! Are you trying to tell me that I need to pay the rent?  
  
Voice: If I get to keep the money, sure.  
  
Shinko: You're a liar.  
  
Voice: Am not!  
  
Shinko: Your Seto's long lost sister?  
  
Voice and Seto: A long lost sister?  
  
Shinko: Well? Are you?  
  
Voice: Seto has a long lost sister?  
  
Shinko: If you are her!  
  
Seto: I have a long lost sister?  
  
Shinko: I don't know.  
  
Little Disclaimer Machine: Shinko does not own any people except her used in this fic, except herself.  
  
Seto: It's working!! YEAH!! Now I don't have to get her a Kaiba Corp version 34535790668076556453573645784 of the most awesome Disclaimer Machine the world has ever seen!   
  
Little Disclaimer Machine: Shinko does not own any people except her used in this fic, except herself.  
  
Shinko: SOOOO!! Are you Shinra, Rufus's dad coming back to haunt Sephy?  
  
Voice: NOOO!   
  
Shinko: Are you the dead Aeris wanting to seek revenge on Cloud for letting this happen?  
  
Voice: NO!  
  
Shinko: Then... you're... Dark Magician Girl, my friend that likes to talk to me about the super hot Seto Kaiba?  
  
Voice: I'm not even a girl.  
  
Shinko: Oh, dammit! You're not?  
  
Voice: NO! I'm a guy!  
  
Shinko: That explains the reason for not being Seto's long lost sister.  
  
Seto: I have a long lost sister?  
  
Shinko: I don't know if you do or not, Seto!!  
  
Seto: I don't know either.  
  
Shinko: Can I keep guessing who you are?  
  
Voice: I'd prefer if I just told you.  
  
Shinko: I wanna guess until I get it right!  
  
Voice: NO! I'm-  
  
Shinko: a basketball player?  
The producer of Yugioh?  
The inventor of writer's block because if you're him prepare to die!!  
The creator of Dragon ball Z?  
God?  
My friend MathWiz20022002?  
Seto's dead father who really didn't die in that car wreck?  
Benjaminbobertony McKasteralcster? (I made him up!!)  
A Japanese student who wants my tutoring?  
  
5 hours later  
  
Shinko: You're not any of those?  
  
Voice: NOOOOOOO! I'm really a football coach looking for some cheerleaders to cheer on my team tomarrow. All the girls that had been cheerleaders kinda left and got mad at the team because they were hitting on them.  
  
Shinko: I have a way to cure that.  
  
Coach of Disaster team: REALLY?!  
  
Shinko (deviously): YES! I will cure them of this problem right now.  
  
Coach: Cool. How will you do it?  
  
Shinko (really deviously): I will do it so well you'll never have this problem after tomarrow's game, trust me!  
  
Coach: All right!  
  
Shinko: How many do you need?  
  
Coach: Umm... about 5.  
  
Shinko: I can do that! See ya first thing in the morning.  
  
(hangs up phone)  
  
Shinko: Who wants to go on a field trip?  
  
Seto, Gene Starwind, Ryou Bakura, and Sephiroth all raise their hands.  
  
Shinko: You guys rock. But we need one more person. Hey, let's take little Brent Kun!  
  
Little Brent Kun: You rang?   
  
(he falls off the celing)  
  
Shinko: Yeah. You wanna go on a field trip?  
  
Little Brent Kun: Sure.  
  
Shinko: Seto, get the helicopter!  
  
Seto: Okay, where are we going?  
  
Shinko: I'll drive.  
  
around an hour later  
  
Sephy: I thought we were going on a field trip?  
  
Shinko: That's a field isn't it?  
  
Seto: A foot ball field? Ugh gross! Shinko why did you bring us here?  
  
Coach: You came Shinko!! That's great!  
  
Shinko: Yeah. Hey, are you ready for my plan to stop those stupid football jocks from moving on cheerleaders again?  
  
Coach: You bet. Who are those people?  
  
Shinko (deviously again): They're my super awesome friends called Bishonen.  
  
Coach: Hey, you're those guys from Bishonen game shows! You're show is dominated by girls. What is your problem?  
  
Shinko: GRRR! Don't give those guys any ideas.  
  
Coach: Oh yeah whatever. Just lead them into the dressing room and let them have at it. By the way, do they know what they are doing?  
  
Shinko: I haven't told them yet.  
  
Coach: What? Are they clueless?  
  
Shinko: Yes because I was afraid I would get Tea or something to help.  
  
Coach: I see. Well, suit them up and let's get ready to go.  
  
30 mins later  
  
Shinko: Okay boys, guess what?  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Shinko: You guys are going to help a friend of mine. You have to change into the suits that are in each of those cells and no fighting with me no matter what. I have to stop those boys that are ruining this for all the girls who have a dream to do what they want, and because I hate girl cheerleaders.  
  
Ryou: You what?  
  
Shinko: I hate girl cheerleaders! They always make fun of me because I sit and write fanfics all the time!! So you have to do it for me and for all those people who hate girl cheerleaders!!  
  
Gene: This is Fred's thing all over again.  
  
Shinko: Shut up and do it you fools! You have very little time to get dressed so move it!  
  
All the bishonen: Dammit!  
  
they are all in cheerleader's suits with pom poms 10 mins later  
  
Seto: Oh yeah we rock. (sarcastic)  
  
Gene: I so do love this (really sarcastic)  
  
Ryou: I don't like this.  
  
(turns into Yami B.)  
  
Yami B: I really don't like this.  
  
Sephy: Wanna go destroy the stadium during half time?  
  
Seto: I want to help with that!!  
  
Gene: Count me in!! HAHAHA!!  
  
(They run out onto the field)  
  
Coach: Go!!! YEAH!! These cheerleaders are so much cooler than the last bunch I'll say.   
  
Football player 1: Yeah!!! I can't wait to get my hands on the silver headed girl.  
  
Football player 2: Which one?  
  
Football player 1: I want the taller one because her hair shines.  
  
Football quarterback: Well, I love redheads.  
  
Football player 2: Who's the spunky brunette?  
  
Football player 1: It's gotta be that one chic that digs touchdowns and frankly, I have more on my record than any of the team.  
  
Football players 3, 4, and 5: Hey!!  
Sephy: We're gonna kill them when they start to run at us.  
  
Yami B: Yes, I like this plan very well.  
  
Shinko: You guys should cheer! (she's up in the auidence with popcorn and a sprite)  
  
Little Brent Kun: Hey!!! You forgot about me!! (he's chibi and the shortest of all the Bishonen.)  
  
Yami B: Hey, it's our football.  
  
Sephy: Leave him alone.  
  
The football players then start to come over and look at the bishonen, who have turned their backs to the football players.  
  
Football player 1: Hey, silver baby, I love your hair.  
  
(Sephy tingles with excitement from the bloodlust.)  
  
Football player 2: You my brunette girl... wanna have some fun?  
  
(Seto starts to shake)  
  
Football quaterback: Redheads make me hot.  
  
(Gene starts to laugh really girlishly.)  
  
Football player 3: White like snow, mmmmm!! I likey!! I likey!! I want it!!  
  
(Yami B starts to laugh also)  
  
Football players 4 and 5: Hey look at the little one!  
  
(Little Brent Kun starts to do a semi sexy dance and all the other bishonen join him.)  
  
All the Football players: We like!! YEAH!!  
  
Coach: I like this as much as you do!!   
  
All the Bishonen: Well, we have a suprize for you.  
  
(They turn around and cast a spell, throw a Masamune, shoot a caster shell, activate their dueling disk and sends out the BEWD or summon the Man-Eater bug and reveal that all of the cheerleaders are guys.)  
  
All the football players: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! They're all men!!  
  
Shinko: Ack!! You aren't supposed to hurt them like that!!   
  
Coach: This is the sexiest bunch of cheerleaders ever!  
  
Shinko: Coach, stay away from my Bishonen!!  
  
(she summons Bahumut and Bahumut kills the football players and the coach.)  
  
Shinko: That takes care of that.  
  
All the Bishonen: I never want to experience that again!  
  
Shinko: I know. Change out boys, we are going home.  
  
Seto: That's the last time I ever volenteer to go on a field trip.  
  
Sephy: I like when they all died.  
  
Gene: I second that.  
  
Little Brent Kun: Mee tooo!  
  
Shinko: That was sick but fun. 


	4. little brent kun's idea, the creation of...

Shinko: Konnichiwa! I'm here, once again, I am going to make a fool of myself.  
  
Seto: That you are right about, Shinko.  
  
Shinko: Hello, Seto! How are you?  
  
Seto: What do you think? I've been dragged into another one of your fics.  
  
Shinko: That's about right, huh?  
  
Seto: Yup.  
  
Shinko: Where are all the others that live in my castle?  
  
(Little Brent Kun falls off the celeing.)  
  
Shinko: What are you doing?  
  
Little Brent Kun: I have an idea!  
  
Shinko: What?  
  
Little Brent Kun: I was watching this quiz show on sattlite and I was wondering maybe we could have one here in the house?  
  
Shinko: That sounds like fun.  
  
Seto: As long as we are not going to a football field ever again.  
  
Shinko: I hate football.  
  
Little Brent Kun: Can I make up the questions?  
  
Shinko: Sure.  
  
Little Brent Kun: COOOOOOOOL!  
  
Later.  
  
Shinko: I'm bored. Where is little Brent Kun?  
  
Seto: He's making the set for the game.  
  
Tea: you're gonna play a game?  
  
Yugi: What kind of game? Bakura: I wanna play!  
  
Tea: It's Bakura!  
  
Yugi: Get him!  
  
Little Brent Kun: I back.  
  
Shinko: We see.  
  
Little Brent Kun: I have idea. You guys see who's going to play "Anime Version of Who wants to be a Millionare!"  
  
Shinko: It's been done, buddy.  
  
Little Brent Kun: Then who's going to play "Anime Jepardy?"  
  
Shinko: Not orgainal, buddy.  
  
Little Brent Kun: Okay then, let's do a combination if you are going to be so mad about it.  
  
Shinko: This I wanna see.  
  
Sephy: I wanna play!  
  
Seto: I want to go away.  
  
Shinko: Little Brent Kun, make Seto play.  
  
Little Brent Kun: Seto, you have to play. Shinko will take away my game if you don't.  
  
Seto: DAMMIT!!  
  
Shinko: Okay, so tell us about the rules!  
  
Little Brent Kun: Gather six of you and sit in the circle over there. Then after that, you all have a "fastest finger question" to answer. Then we go to the hot seat and the person picks the category and wins money by category. Then, we also have lifelines who on the questionarre that we gave you, you should have identified.  
  
(Little cards pop out of nowhere and people start filling them out.)  
  
Shinko: I'm playing that's for sure.  
  
Seto: I'll take one of those. (Kuriboh pops out of nowhere.)  
  
Little Brent Kun: Hello, Kuriboh! Hey that rhymes!  
  
(Kuriboh smiles.)  
  
Kuriboh: BOH! KURIBOH!  
  
Shinko: Is it supposed to talk like a pokemon?  
  
Translator machine, also the Disclaimer machine: I have an announcement.  
  
Shinko: Spill it!  
  
Kuriboh: BOH, BOH... KURIBOH!!  
  
Translator machine: Let me introduce a new person. Little Jason kun!  
  
Little Jason Kun runs in.  
  
Little Jason Kun: Hello! Does anyone have any cookies?  
  
Shinko: You? Why you?  
  
Little Jason Kun: It's Shinko chan!  
  
Shinko: I just wanna play the dammed game.  
  
Little Jason Kun: All the Bishonen and Shinko chan will play. For cookies!  
  
Shinko: you and your dammed cookies.  
  
Little Jason kun: I love cookies. ^__^  
  
All the anime people: YEAH!! FREE COOKIES ARE AWESOME!!  
  
Seto: Chibi real people.. I thought that we were evil.  
  
Shinko: Shut up. He's so cute when he's chibi. At least now I am taller than him.  
  
Little Brent Kun: Let us play "ANIME WHO WANTS TO BE IN JEPORDY?"  
  
~~ Game starts ~~  
  
Little Brent Kun: Hiya people and we are here to play the game. Tonight, we have Shinko, Seto, Little Jason Kun, Gene Starwind, and Sephiroth! Let's play. First we have a fastest finger question!  
  
Question "What is the best thing in all the world?"  
  
The group type in their answers.  
  
Shinko: Anime  
  
Seto: Dueling.  
  
Little Jason Kun: Cookies!  
  
Gene Starwind: Being an outlaw!  
  
Sephy: Killing.  
  
Little Brent Kun: Hmmm. who got the right answer? It was. Little Jason Kun!  
  
Shinko: What? This is an anime quiz show! I put in anime!  
  
Sephy: He's wrong! Killing is the best thing!  
  
Little Brent Kun: I'm sorry but I can only do what the magic card says. It says the real answers on it!  
  
Little Jason Kun: Well what are my categories?  
  
Little Brent Kun: Categories are.  
  
Shinko Anime people Anime shows Anime songs Anime creators Or Anime in general.  
  
Little Jason Kun: I'll take Shinko!  
  
Little Brent Kun: Okay! "What is the best food for Shinko when she is depressed?"  
  
Little Jason Kun: Cookies!  
  
Little Brent Kun: Ummm. I know that's not right, but it says that you are so you get 100$$  
  
Everyone: THAT'S WRONG!!! GET HIM OFF THE STAGE!!  
  
Little Brent Kun: Oh crap it's time for a commercial!  
  
Commercail starts  
  
Shinko: This is not a show it's just a game he invented how are commercials being made for it? Well that's beside the point. Watch Shinko's little Friend's Anime who wants to be in Jepordy?  
  
End of chapter! 


End file.
